In the simplest form of a plate chain, the inner chain link consists of two parallel inner plates that are interconnected by two sleeves arranged in parallel with each other and in a direction perpendicular to the plate chains. The outer chain link consists of outer plates which are arranged in parallel with each other and are connected by means of two pin bolts that are arranged in parallel with each other and in a direction perpendicular to the outer plates. The chain joints are each formed by a sleeve of the inner chain link and by a pint bolt of the outer chain link which extends through the sleeve. Both the inner surface of the sleeve and the outer surface of the pin bolt are shaped in the form of a cylindrical surface so that they function in the manner of a slide bearing in that the pin bolt is pivotable about its own axis inside the sleeve. To achieve a satisfactory function of the joint places, the pin bolt and the sleeve are joined with a suitable play. However, on account of manufacturing inaccuracies and because of said play, there is an increased wear, in particular at the force-transmitting pulling sides of pin bolt and sleeve.
For the reduction of such wear, chains with roller bearings (rocker joints) have inter alia become known, for instance from DE 4235198 A1. In such chains the pin bolt rolls over a convex projection in the sleeve so that there will be no sliding movement as in the case of a slide bearing, but a rolling movement. Such roller bearings do also exist with two pin bolts rolling on one another. Such types of chains with roller bearings are, however, not the subject matter of the present invention. Rather, the intention is to improve a plate chain with simple joint places designed as slide bearings.